


You are my Sunshine

by shit_shippers_say



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_shippers_say/pseuds/shit_shippers_say
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't take my sunshine away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

 

"How about these?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, those are jumper cables." Derek said.

"So... what you're saying is, we _can't_ use them to trap a werewolf?"

"No, Stiles, we can't use two jumper cables to trap a 275-pound werewolf on a full moon."

"Well, I'll just put those back then."

 

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

 

"Hey there, Mr. Sourwolf, what's got you all down?"

"Shove it, Stilinski."

"Come on, Derek, what's wrong?"

"I said go away."

"Isn't today your mom's birthday?"

"..."

"It's ok, I'm always a shoulder to cry on."

To that, Derek just laughed and shook his head.

 

_You'll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

 

"The pale, skinny human who's mouth works faster than his brain."

Derek's heart skipped even as the words left his mouth. "I don't know who you mean."

"Don't lie to me, beta, I will tear your throat out and leave it on the human's porch as a warning." The Alfa growled.

"You'll never take him." Derek said, darkly. "Not while I'm around."

"Oh, well isn't this just _precious_?! The beta has fallen in love with the human!"

"I don't love anyone."

**_He is the sun to my world._ **

"But you love him."

_**He gives me** **light.**_

"..."

"A human in the supernatural world. If he isn't careful, he's going to need a lot more than just your protection."

 

_Please don't take my sunshine..._

 

"Derek!"

"Scott?"

Derek turns and sees Scott, entering his loft with a limp in his stride. Scott is dragging a dead weight behind him.

Like a dog with a bone.

It's ok.

**_I didn't need light anyway._ **

 

_... Away_

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY T_T


End file.
